Fallen America
by ValdusKelly
Summary: Alex Steel must save the world from an unseen race. Following his visions of the past. He will uncover truth hidden for decades.


**Should have known when shit went down in Nam again. Living with a scar made it impossible to move. Everyday more bloodshed. Every day, you lived was another day of Tyranny. Stuck living in this broken world. Some wished for a death by sunrise. Those unfortunate, were dragged off, to the infirmary. A God forsaken war with no purpose. Death has a cruel, cruel taste for torture. For 20 years I've been living in fear, not knowing when it would. But it did. Sometimes it feels like life is making me pay. For the lives I took on those dreadful days. I followed my orders. What were we doing there? I lost good friends for a worthless cost. It's hard to have the incentive to move forward. It has become, very clear now. This once free Land of America is now a crippled wasteland of dying slaves. This can't be what our founders wanted. America, we, no longer are. No leader, no order, no laws. Complete and utter chaos. Constant Civil Wars. **

**No one was prepared for this. And now, it's going down. And the whole world is coming with it.**

_**The End**_

**7:59:49: I woke up; nothing can change these dreams I have. Visions of tomorrow and dreams of today.**

**Time to get up for work. I layed awake for seconds, and then, went to**

**the shower. I normally took longer showers, but I was already running late.**

**I thought more and more everyday about Vietnam. I grabbed the door, **

**but heard the worst news in decades. The news reporter was interviewing the **

**president and he had troubling news. We, are at war. The words stuck in my head. Civil wars have broken out all across the nation. No one knows what has happened. Lock your doors or flee. He had said. America was no longer safe. **

**I looked down shocked and my hand slid off the fridge. I couldn't believe what I **

**just heard. Realization kicked in when I heard screaming in the streets. Followed **

**by the gunshots of officers 2 doors down. Then I saw them. 3 uniformed officers**

**heading to my door. Thoughts of security left. This isn't possible. Why would policemen be killing innocent people? The one in the middle smiled grimly then turned to his right and shot his partner. The officer on the left turned suddenly, but it was too late. A bullet whizzed into his forehead as he fell to his knees. Then he came right up my front lawn and knocked on the door.**

**Had he come to arrest me or kill me? I took a step back and glanced at the clock and thought. What should I do? I didn't even have time to think. I turned and ran so fast to the garage that my lungs felt like they were going to collapse. I tasted blood, but I didn't care. I knew had to get out of there. I could take the car but it made to much noise, as well as smashing the window. I almost decided to give up until I realized the garage door was open a crack. As soon as my front door came crashing in, I breathed one breath and rolled out onto the driveway. It was a cold and misty outside. Very hard to see, yet I felt as if I knew where I was going. It was almost as if an invisible force took over and was directing my every step. Before long I was outside of town in a nearby forest. I couldn't even remember how I got out. The air felt nice, but could only be followed by the shouts and screams of terror. Nowhere felt safe and nothing felt peaceful. I couldn't even think of where I needed to go. It was as if the whole world in its entire state was spinning rapidly around my head. Telling me to go this way and that way. I thought of a quote an old friend had told me. "Nowhere is a better place to go than somewhere." As of right now, it seemed like that was the best option. Knowing full well that the war wasn't far behind me. I took one last look at the burning town of ****Auburn Hill. Then I turned and walked slowly into the forest. It was damp and cool, but at least for the moment I was safe. The clouds shaded the entire forest into a dark land of mystery. Eyes peering down my neck, my mind projecting a reality onto the field of life. Those memories of Nam clear in the back of my head. What the hell did they do to me? Forced to kill kids. I was no longer a being. A monster that devoured the very existence of all that was, is, and is yet to come. Maybe I should let them put me down. No. focus. I can't let those events from Nam, cause me to make a mistake. Nam, what was Nam. These visions, why. Was I really in Nam. I need to save my daughter. Ugh, do I even have one. That can't be. I don't remember her name. WHY! Where is she? Wake me up. I can't scream. What is happening to me? I feel a conflict aroused in my spirit. Help me to save myself. Awake. At last. This nightmare can no longer control me. Gasping I looked down. No monster, just the shell of a man, longing for a purpose. A change of his past. I breathe one breath. I don't have a daughter. I am no longer in Nam. I am in a crumbling city. I need to move. I ran past trees and through some bushes. Thorns cut me, but I didn't stop. I needed to find out what was happening. My vision got blurry as I ran. I saw the ocean and ships. Planes were crashing around us. I heard gunfire and I instinctively took cover. I pulled out my gun and started to fire. I didn't know what or where I was shooting, but I knew exactly who I was killing. I was killing Congs and blowing them away. I was getting ready to jump and surprise a few. When I blinked. No more Nam. No beaches. No ocean. Where am I? I looked around and ducked almost as soon as I heard gunfire. Then it was followed up by shouts. Where is my gun? Must have left it back at home. I thought to myself. Footsteps came closer and I could see that one of the guys was wearing a bullet proof vest. The man on the right was wearing a blue T-shirt and some heavy looking shorts. He was nearly two feet from my head. I kept quiet until they left and then. I slowly got up. I didn't know where to go. I looked around at the trees and the ground. It seemed darker for some reason. Almost as if the sun had been blocked by the clouds. Yet, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I looked ahead through the brush. More and more people were dropping to the ground. No one could trust anyone. Not even their families. With every death I could almost feel the Earth tremble and cry. As if wanting to know why her children were fighting. I couldn't stand the pain. I had to leave. Turning to walk I stopped. There were at least five uniformed officers. I didn't have time to breathe. Bullets started flying every which way. I went to take cover, but there was no need. I didn't have to inhale twice to know that I was still alive and well. No blood and no bullet. I looked around there were 10 normal ordinary looking people along with 3 officers, several military guys, and 2 FBI or CIA agents standing there. All of them seemed to have weapons. One of the agents asked if I was Anti or War. I didn't know what to say so I just shook my head. This time he tossed me a weapon and then raised his and repeated the question. I didn't know what the heck was going on so I just kind of dropped the gun to the ground. A girl came over and spoke in better English that I could actually understand. "Are you the enemy or the friend?" She asked me. "The friend I guess," I responded.**

"**Good." She lowered her weapon and picked up the one at my feet. You may need this. She said handing it to me. I took it, but kept my eyes on the ground. She turned to walk away. Crazily I saw some type of bug on her back. I shot it before I could even think. Luckily for me the bullet did not go all the way through to her. She spun around with her gun drawn. "What the heck," I thought you were the friend. **

"**I am, but look," I said as I pointed to the ground. Lying there was a bug that apparently no one else could see. **

"**What are you talking about?" **

"**Look it is right in front of your foot." **

"**I don't see anything," she responded. **

"**Reach your hand down and feel," I said. So she did and to her amazement she did feel something. She picked it up and you could see blood oozing from the air. **

"**He's telling the truth," Someone shouted. **

"**You mean, you can see it." **

"**Yea," I replied.**

"**Thank goodness, we found someone who can see these creeps."**

"**Yea, I guess so," she said with a bitter tone. **

"**Can I ask you guys something. What happened to America?"**

"**No one knows. Something happened in the night and now random people are killing each other." **

"**Do you think it is because of this bug?" I asked.**

"**Precisely. That is what we believe. Anyways we are heading to Canada to cross the border. Wanna come." **

"**Sure I said, and I went with them."**

**There was no one walking the streets. Trash lined the roads. Where we were was a mystery. With no one to conceive. Every person on their own journey to find the truth of the end. Wiped away in sin and helpless despair. Not even a drop of water or crumb of food. Hunger kicking in to betray our loyal friends. Auburn Hill was completely destroyed and none of us knew. When, why, or even how. The how seemed unreal considering we saw what we believed was part of what caused this pain. But we still weren't sure. Some of us couldn't believe it. And me. Why was I the only one who could see whatever the heck that thing was? It was a thought that kept coming to my mind. I'd try to forget about it, but the confusion and wish of what waited in wonder. Was too much to bare in the endless stream of thought, man, and mystery. Then as I was lost in thought the sky got very dark as the moon and sun faded. All of us were left in darkness. **

_**A Dark Beginning**_

**No one expected the unexplainable. For what we thought we knew, appeared to be incorrect to the timeline of tapestry. Nothing was as it seemed. What have we done to deserve this? It was the only thought that crossed everyone's mind. But, there was one thing we did agree on. We needed to leave the country. And so we did. We left and headed for the border to Canada, but it was not what we expected. We had no idea what lay ahead waiting, to torture our very existence. When we approached it we stopped immediately. All of us got out. Standing looking straight ahead. We realized that our worst fears had been realized. There was no Canada. Just an empty dark void. **

"**What is going on," someone asked? Nobody knew, nor could they explain. I walked over to a nearby house. One of the agents followed with the woman. We checked the windows. Then opened the door. No one seemed to be home. **

**I walked over to the T.V. and turned it on. Nothing, but static. Gunfire. Their was a firefight going on outside. We crouched near the window. All we could do was watch. When it all was over. The people who had been traveling with us all laid dead in a pile on the road. It was just us left. I turned towards the wall. There was a little girl standing there. She took a step toward me and spoke. Her her face was unreckognizable, but her voice was familiar. "You need to kill them to survive," she said. "That is what the maker wants." I thought for a moment. Not quite sure what to do. I finally figured it out. **

"**Hey," I called over to the agent and woman. "Can you see her?" I asked as I pointed towards the wall.**

"**No," they both said in unison. I smiled to myself. Raised the gun and fired. Their was a sharp scream echoing through the house. A bug similar to the one in the forest fell out of my ear. I shot it once and then squished it with the heel of my shoe. **

"**I guess we know one thing," the agent said getting up. If you see someone. He paused. Or something, think twice before listening to it. "By the way. I never formally introduced myself," he said. "I'm Joshua Craine."**

"**I'm Ashley Water," The lady said, finally rising to her feet. **

"**I'm a special detective for NCIS." "And you, what is your name?" she asked.**

"**Alex Steel," I replied.**


End file.
